A fangirls dream come true
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: what happens when one girl who is CRAZY about the A-Team somehow gets transported into their universe? chaos, that's what! will it be a dream come true for this fangirl, or will it quickly become a nightmare?
1. I must be crazy

**well, I've finally done it. i've _FINALLY_ started my A-Team story! for those of you who don't know me, i _LOVE_ the A-Team. it's my favorite movie in the whole world, and i am also totally in love with the TV show too. i hope everyone enjoy's this story, and if i get good reviews, i'll have the next chapter up before you know it!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _DO NOT_ own the A-Team(movie or TV show) or any of it's characters. i only own... um, myself, since i'm in this story too. although you can't really own yourself... oh never mind, you know what i mean :D**

* * *

><p>I sighed as I sat on my bed, staring blankly at the TV screen. My mom popped her head in my room. "Everything ok hon?"<p>

I nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just bored, that's all"

mom smiled. "Well I think I have something to relieve your boredom"

I blinked. "What?" she smiled and tossed me something. I looked at it and felt my eyes widen. "OH MY GOD!" I nearly fell off my bed. "THE ENNTIRE FIRST SEASON OF THE A-TEAM!" I squealed and leaped off the bed, hugging mom. "Oh mom, _thanks_! I've wanted this for so _freakin_' long!"

mom chuckled. "I know, I thought you'd enjoy it"

I laughed. "Oh don't worry, I will!" I grabbed the DVD remote and opened the player. I took out the first disk and out it in the player, smiling the whole time. "This is going to be _great_!" I practically leaped back onto the bed, curling up with my pillow and pressing the Play button. I tried to fight of a yawn as the show's intro started. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and it was catching up to me. "I really hope I don't fall asleep right now" I mumbled, stretching out on my stomach, my chin on my hands. I felt my eyes drooping. _"Maybe I can just rest my eyes for a minute"_ I thought.

I groaned and tilted my head to the side slightly. My eyes fluttered open and I sat up a little. "What the heck…?" I sat up more, a little stiff. I groaned, again and looked around at my surroundings. It looked like I was in the back of my mom's van. "Wait a minute" I stood up, well, as much as one can stand up in a van, and walked up to the driver's seat. This was most definitely _not_ my mom's van. This van had dark gray, almost black interior and everything else about was different. "This is weird," I mumbled. "This van seems so familiar"

**_"maybe it's the A-Team's van"_** a voice in my head said.

I laughed out loud. "Yeah right" I sighed. "I wish. That would be _beyond_ amazing" suddenly I heard voices outside. I stiffened and held my breath, ready to knock some heads if necessary. I heard a small click and the rear doors of the van opened.

"Looks like the girl woke up" a voice said.

An all too familiar voice.

"Could it really be…?" I thought. I swallowed hard and slowly turned around. Four men were standing at the back of the van. I felt my eyes widen and my heart hammer faster and faster in my chest.

"You ok kid?" the oldest of the men asked, his voice deep and slightly gruff.

I swallowed again, trying to speak, but all that came out was a little croaking noise. In that moment, I knew that I must have been going crazy.

Standing before me, in all their glory, was the A-Team.

* * *

><p><strong>well, how was that? short, i know, but it's a start. i hope you enjoyed it, and <em>please<em> review! i'm going to start on the next chapter A.S.A.P, so be on the lookout for it. thanks for reading!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	2. Just a dream?

**HEYO! i'm updating... holy crap, i'm updating _quick!_ anywho, I've got another chapter for ya. enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _DO NOT_ own the A-Team(movie or TV show) or any of it's characters. i only own... um, myself, since i'm in this story too. although you can't really own yourself... oh never mind, you know what i mean :D**

* * *

><p>I couldn't talk, I just could not say anything. <em>"I'm dreaming"<em> I thought. _"That's it, I'm dreaming and this will all be gone when I wake up"_ I swallowed for, like, a third time. "I… I'm f-fine" I stammered. "How…" I took a deep breath. "H-how did I get here?"

"We found you" that was Face.

_"Oh gosh"_ I thought. _"He's even more handsome in person!"_ "You… you found me? WH-where?" _"Stop stuttering you fool!"_ I told myself.

"You were in a ditch"

I stiffened again.

That voice. That face. I knew him better then I knew the other three. He was _especially_ important to me. "Murdock" I breathed.

"What was that?"

"n-nothing" I said quickly. I shook my head. "Ow" my head was hurting like crazy. "y-you say that I was in a ditch?"

"Yep"

"lovely, just lovely" I muttered sarcastically.

"We'll get you home kid, just relax" Hannibal said. He and the others climbed into the van. B.A got in the drivers seat, as usual, and I was in the back with Face and Murdock.

_"OK, just calm down"_ I thought to myself. _"This is a dream, remember?"_

"Hey kid"

I jumped and turned. Hannibal was looking at me from the front seat. "You sure you're all right?"

I nodded. "Yes, my… my head just hurts a little"

"let me take a look"

I stiffened as Face turned me towards him. He gently touched my forehead. I instantly felt pain, and pulled away. "Ouch!"

Face grinned sheepishly. "Sorry"

"n-not a problem" I sighed.

"So what's your name kid?"

I blinked. "Uh, I'm…" for a split second I actually forgot what my name was. Then I remembered. "Julia! I… I'm Julia"

"pretty name" Murdock smiled.

I felt a blush creep across my face, "th-thanks"

"I am H.M Murdock. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance" he was doing a very good mock British accent.

I giggled. Then I turned to Face.

"I'm Face"

"that's it?" I said, smiling. "Just Face?"

"Sometimes we call him Faceman!" Murdock said.

"Nice to meet you" for some reason I didn't feel quite as nervous around Face as I did around the others.

"And the big mud sucker drivin' the van is B.A" Murdock said.

B.A glared at Murdock through the rearview mirror. "Shut up fool!"

"And then there's the big bossman" Murdock said.

Hannibal turned to me. "Hannibal Smith" he said, smiling slightly.

I nodded. "I-it's nice to meet you guys" I sighed. This was all too much. _"This dream sure seems real"_ I thought. _"Very real"_

"so where do you live Julia?" Face asked, moving to sit beside me.

I bit my lower lip. "I… I'm from Florida"

"ooh, I've been there before!" Murdock said. "I went to Disney World!"

I smiled. "Y-yeah, Disney is always fun"

"Florida, huh?" Hannibal said slowly. "So what are you doing out here?"

I hesitated. "I… I don't know" I shook my head, which was a big mistake. That just made my head throb more. "ow!" I groaned.

"Hannibal, maybe we should get her to a doctor" Face said. "She could have a serious head injury"

"but I'm fine" I said. I really didn't want to go to a hospital.

...

A FEW HOURS LATER…

I felt my heart sink as I stepped out of the van. "th-thanks for the ride" I said softly, feeling a lump in my throat. _"If only you guys knew how much I want to go with you"_ I thought.

"No problem kid" Hannibal said.

I nodded slowly. I sighed as I watched the van drive off. _"Now I need to call home"_ I thought. I still had a bad feeling as I watched the van drive off. I turned and walked over to the gas station across the street. There was a payphone there where I quickly deposited some change and dialed my home number. It rang and rang. "Come on, come on" I mumbled, tapping my foot nervously.

"We're sorry" an automated voice said. "The number you have dialed is not available. For…"

I slammed the phone down, tears welling up in my eyes. "Great, just _great!_" I sighed, feeling tears stream down my face. "I wish I would just wake up already! This dream is _horrible!_" I walked over to a bench and sat down. I yawned. _"Maybe if I go to sleep here, I'll wake up for real"_ I thought. _"And this will all be over"_ I stretched out on the bench and closed my eyes. It didn't take long for me to get sleepy.

...

"Julia?"

I groaned and curled up into a tighter ball.

"Julia?"

someone shook my shoulder.

"Mom, just five more minutes" I grumbled. I felt a hand on my shoulder again.

"Julia, it's me"

my eyes shot open and I sat up so fast that I nearly fell off the bench. "Murdock?"

he grinned. "Yep"

I felt a blush creep across my face. "Wh-What are you doing here? You guys left…"

"Yeah, but I… It just didn't feel right leaving you here"

"so you came back for me?"

Murdock nodded. "Yeah. Unless you just want us to leave. I wouldn't really blame you for not trusting complete strangers…"

"_No!_" I yelled. Murdock looked at me funny. I blushed more. "I-I mean… I know I can trust you guys"

"good" he smiled and grabbed my hand.

_"Oh good lord"_ I thought, my heart instantly leaping into my throat.

"Come on, we parked over here" he pulled me up from the bench and led me away.

Then I saw the van. _"This can't be happening, not for real!"_ I thought. _"This has to be a dream, there's no other explanation"_

the van door opened and Face was sitting there. "Hello again beautiful!" he said, smiling at me.

I blinked. "Say what?"

"No time, just get in here!" Hannibal said. "I think I saw feds a few blocks down"

"feds?" I said, pretending to be clueless. "As in federal marshals? What, are you guys criminals or something?"

Murdock and Face looked at each other, then at Hannibal.

"You might as well tell her" Hannibal said as the van drove off.

_"I already know all about it"_ I thought. But I didn't mind hearing it again. How many people can actually say that they heard the A-Team's story from the A-Team themselves? Not many I'd think. _"This is only the beginning"_ I thought. _"I hope"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>WHOOT<em>, another chapter is done! at the rate i'm going with this story, i'm sure i'll have the next chapter up soon. and don't forget to review! **

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


End file.
